Ein verrückter Tag im Leben der Lisa P
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Bei den Plenskes herrscht Chaos, David braucht Lisas Unterstützung und in einem Moment, in dem Lisa es am wenigsten gebrauchen kann, taucht auch noch Rokko auf. Challenge nach Vorgaben von http:www.freepler2.dekowalskistart.html.


**Ein verrückter Tag im Leben der Lisa P.**

„Lisa! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich muss dir ganz dringend etwas erzählen! Du bist meine beste Freundin, darum sollst du es auch zuerst erfahren." David stand aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind vor Lisa und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Was gibt es denn?", antwortete Lisa missmutig, während sie sich einen Kaffee einschenkte und sich auf einen Hocker am Catering fallen ließ. „Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", gab David mit langsam nachlassender guter Laune zurück. „Das wirst du mir eh nicht glauben." – „Erzähl's mir und ich sage dir, was ich davon halte." – „Du kennst doch Bruno…" – „Deinen Halbbruder? Nur vom Hörensagen, aber nachdem er unseren Garten bei dem Versuch einen Baum zu pflanzen, verwüstet hat, kommt jetzt bestimmt eine Chaos-Geschichte." – „So ungefähr. Gestern war doch Yvonnes Jungesellinnenabschied, ja? Und ich habe ein bisschen zu viel getrunken. Naja, Bruno wollte mir heute früh etwas Gutes tun und hat mir ein Bad eingelassen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er das gemacht hat, aber plötzlich stand alles unter Wasser. Ich habe dann sofort den Wasserhahn abgedreht, aber es wurde immer mehr Wasser…" David begann angesichts Lisas verzweifelter Gestik zu lachen. „Und? Habt ihr keinen Klempner geholt?" – „Wir dachten, wir kriegen das alleine hin, aber keine Chance. Ehe dann ein Klempner da war, hatten wir schon eine kleine Unterwasserwelt. Und dann musste ich auch noch los… also zu Kerima, meine ich. Heute kommt doch dieser Typ, dieser Koslowski…" – „Kowalski." – „Meinetwegen, jedenfalls kommt der doch heute wegen der Modenschau und da kann ich ja schlecht fehlen." Lisa rieb sich die Schläfen. „Von einem Stress in den nächsten", kommentierte sie ihre Lage. „Aber was wolltest du mir sagen?" David straffte seine Schultern. Er konnte es sich selbst eingestehen und jetzt wollte er auch seinen Freundeskreis einweihen. „Ich habe ein Date." – „Ein Date? Und darum machst du so ein Geheimnis? Du hast doch alle Naselang ein Date." – „Ja, aber ich weiß jetzt endlich, warum mich diese ganzen Alexandras, Vanessas, Jacquelines und Sabrinas nicht glücklich gemacht haben." Lisa sah ihn fragend an. „Weil mich Alexanders und Jacques glücklicher machen würden." Unsicher sah David Lisa an. Sein Blick zeigte, dass er es ehrlich meinte. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder? David Seidel der Womanizer ist ein Manizer?" – „Ja, sieht so aus." Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, jedem Tierchen sein Plaisirchen. Und was war das mit dem Date? Als beste Freundin habe ich wohl ein Anrecht darauf, ihn als erste kennen zu lernen." – „Ja, direkt nach mir, weil… naja, es ist ein Blinddate. Wir haben uns im Internet kennen gelernt und er kommt mich später abholen." – „Und wie erkennt ihr euch?" – „Wir haben abgemacht, dass ich eine Leoparden-Muster-Krawatte trage und er eine rote Strickjacke. Und jetzt habe ich eine Bitte an dich." Lisa beugte sich vor – ein Spionageauftrag von David würde sie bestimmt hervorragend von ihrer Schwärmerei für Richard ablenken. Ach ja, Richard, der stand schon wieder am Empfang und sah so verdammt sexy aus… und flirtete mit Sabrina. Ja, dieser Mann war für ein einfaches Mädchen wie sie unerreichbar. „Ach, kleine Lisa, ich kann dich ja verstehen… Richard ist schon ein ganzer Mann, aber du solltest aufhören, ihm hinterher zu hecheln. Er ist einfach nicht der Richtige für dich, das kann ich spüren. Dein Prince Charming kommt schon noch." Lisa nickte. Im Kopf wusste sie, dass David Recht hatte, aber ihr Herz sah das ein kleines bisschen anders. Sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie Richard zu einem besseren Menschen machen konnte, so wie sie es bei David auch geschafft hatte. „Was soll ich denn nun eigentlich für dich machen? Das hast du mir immer noch nicht erzählt." Davids Wangen begannen rot zu glühen. Das war alles so schrecklich aufregend für ihn. Hoffentlich war dieser ShoeLover auch wirklich etwas für ihn. „Ja, also, hör zu: Er kommt um 12 Uhr und wie gesagt, er trägt eine rote Strickjacke. Könntest du vielleicht Ausschau nach ihm halten und mir Bescheid geben, ob er etwas für mich ist? Weil… also, wenn du glaubst, er ist nichts für mich, dann bleibe ich in meinem Büro und komme nicht raus, bis er weg ist." Lisa zog die Stirn kraus. David konnte ja genauso wunderlich und unsicher sein in Bezug auf Liebesdinge wie sie selbst – naja, lag vielleicht daran, dass es ein erstes Mal war. Bei dem Gedanken an das erste Mal fiel ihr wieder das Geschenk ein, das sie am Vorabend von der betrunkenen Yvonne gekriegt hatte und immer noch in ihrer Handtasche mit sich herumtrug. Das würde sie sich später einmal genau angucken. „Hallo, Mäuschen!", begrüßte ihre Mutter sie. „Hallo, Herr Seidel. Sie sehen ja sehr glücklich aus", bemerkte sie. „Oh ja, Frau Plenske, das bin ich. Ich habe heute ein Date." David legte seine Arme um Helga und tänzelte ein paar Schritte mit ihr, bevor er laut summend in sein Büro verschwand. „Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Helga mit verdattertem Blick. „Ach, er hat einfach zu sich selbst gefunden." Wieder rieb Lisa sich die Schläfen – sie war doch ziemlich verkatert. „Mama, hast du mal ein Aspirin für mich?" – „Nein, Mäuschen, aber ich muss nachher eh einkaufen. Nachdem Bruno unser halbes Haus weggespült hat, ist das mehr als notwendig. Dann bringe ich dir welche mit. Brauchst du noch irgendetwas? Tampons vielleicht?" – „Mama! Geht es vielleicht noch ein bisschen lauter? Dann hat der Flurfunk gleich noch mehr über seine wunderliche Chefin zu tratschen." – „Was? Dass du kein Arbeitsroboter, sondern eine Frau wie jede Andere bist?" Helga verstand ihre Tochter manchmal nicht. Warum war sie denn jetzt schon wieder peinlich berührt? „Brauchst du nun welche oder nicht?", hakte Helga nach, denn auf zweimal einkaufen hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust, immerhin gab es bei ihr Zuhause eine kleine Katastrophe zu putzen... „Nein, danke Mama!" Leicht genervt machte Lisa sich auf in ihr Büro.

In ihrem Büro zog Lisa erst einmal Yvonnes Geschenk aus ihrer Handtasche und ließ es verschämt in der untersten Schublade ihres Schreibtisches verschwinden. „Extrem biegsamer Lustspender für Spiele allein und zu zweit." Lisa las die Aufschrift immer wieder. Was hatte Yvonne sich dabei gedacht? Wollte sie etwa witzig sein? Und wieso brauchte man so ein Teil, wenn man zu zweit war? Da gab es doch dann so ein Ding in Echt… Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Lisa rot und verbannte ihn zusammen mit dem anatomisch korrekt geformten Spielzeug für große Mädchen, wie Yvonne es genannt hatte, in die Schublade.

Lisa war total versunken in das Memo, das dieser Kowalski ihr gemailt hatte – hoffentlich kam er bald und erklärte ihr dieses wirre Geschreibsel… Das Schrillen ihres Telefons riss sie aus ihrem Gedankenkonstrukt. „Pl…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Davids aufgeregte Stimme unterbrach sie sofort: „Lisa, gleich ist es 12. Denkst du an dein Versprechen?" Dankbar für diese Abwechslung machte Lisa sich auf ins Foyer. Dieser ShoeLover ist ja ziemlich pünktlich, dachte sie, als sie einen bunt gekleideten jungen Mann mit braunen Wuschellocken erspähte. Ein schwarzer Pullunder mit roten Punkten… Ja, das ging als rote Strickjacke durch. Von weitem begutachtete Lisa den jungen Mann, der ein bisschen verloren am unbesetzten Empfangstresen stand und offensichtlich nicht weiterwusste. Schade, schoss es Lisa durch den Kopf, wieder ein gut aussehender Mann, der der Frauenwelt vorenthalten bleibt… Jemand, der offensichtlich nicht über die Geheimoperation „Davids Date" informiert war, nährte sich diesem ShoeLover. „Hallo, schöner Mann", grüßte Sophie ihn mit einem lasziven Tonfall, „Sie sind sicherlich das neue, aufstrebende Männermodel." Ehe der gelockte junge Mann mit den wunderschönen dunklen Augen etwas sagen konnte, hatte Sophie ihre Hand auch schon auf seinen Hinter gelegt. Der Ärmste, dachte Lisa und eilte ihm zu Hilfe. „Frau von Brahmberg?", sprach sie Sophie an. „Ich glaube, der Empfang ist nicht Ihr Aufgabenbereich." – „Ihrer auch nicht", antwortete Sophie schnippisch und kniff noch einmal in den strammen Hintern des jungen Mannes. „So leid es mir tut, Süßer, aber wenn meine Chefin befiehlt, muss ich springen. Nach getaner Arbeit lässt es sich eh viel besser Spaß haben", kündigte Sophie an, bevor sie Lisa mit einem strafenden Blick bedachte und sich ans Catering zurückzog. „Puh, danke, dass Sie mich gerettet haben…", wandte sich der junge Mann an Lisa und reichte ihr die Hand. „Ja, gerne. Jeder Zeit wieder. Am besten, ich bringe Sie gleich einmal zu Ihrer Verabredung." – „Ähm, also eigentlich dachte ich, wir beide hätten einen… naja, Termin… Obwohl ich einer Verabredung mit Ihnen nicht abgeneigt wäre." Seine haselnussbraunen Augen musterten Lisa von oben bis unten und besonders ihre Hinteransicht, als sie vorausging. „David, ich habe dir hier jemanden mitgebracht", sagte sie, während sie die Tür aufhielt, um den jungen Mann hereinzulassen. „Ich wünsche euch zwei dann 'mal viel Spaß", verabschiedete sie sich hektisch und breit grinsend. Die zwei würden eher als Brüder als als Pärchen durchgehen. Naja, wo die Liebe hinfällt…

„Du bist ShoeLover?", fragte David den jungen Mann freudig. Jep, der gefiel ihm – klein, aber trotzdem muskulös, kleines Schnauzbärtchen, naja, an dem Kleidungsstil konnte man vielleicht noch etwas ändern, aber ansonsten… ja, er war ein ansehnlicher junger Mann und David wollte ihn gerne näher kennen lernen. „Nee, ich bin Rokko Kowalski und ich bin wegen der Modenschau hier." – „Lassen Sie mich raten? Frau Plenske hat Sie nicht zu Wort kommen lassen?" Rokko nickte. „Dieses Missverständnis ist mir sehr unangenehm", entschuldigte sich David. „Am besten, ich bringe Sie gleich in Lisas Büro", bot David an und öffnete die Tür. „Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie mir eine wirklich gute Wegbeschreibung geben und selbst weiter nach diesem ShoeLover Ausschau halten?", entgegnete Rokko breit grinsend. Diese Firma gefiel ihm – einer verpeilter als der Andere…

Lisa war an ihren Schreibtisch zurückgekehrt und dachte nach: Was David und seine Internetbekanntschaft jetzt wohl trieben? Bei der Zweideutigkeit ihrer eigenen Gedanken wurde sie rot. Ging das überhaupt? S… Se… Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen zwei Männern? Lisa entschied, das genauer zu ergründen. Entschlossen öffnete sie die Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und holte „das Ding" raus. Lisa sah sich verstohlen um und öffnete dann den Karton. Sie drehte und wendete das extrem biegsame Sex-Spielzeug und fand, dass es aussah wie eine von diesen Kakteen wie man sie in schlechten Western-Filmen immer zu sehen bekam – bloß, dass es rosa war. Was ist denn das für ein Knopf? Lisa drückte darauf und schon schnurrte und vibrierte dieses unmögliche Teil. Ach herrje! Sagte Yvonne nicht immer, sie sollte sich mal entspannen und „es" endlich tun? Nun, schon dieses schnurrende Geräusch stresste Lisa. Immer wieder drückte sie den Knopf, der die Vibration ausgelöst hatte, aber nichts passierte. Zu allem Überfluss klopfte es. Panisch streckte Lisa den immer noch brummenden Vibrator zurück in ihre Schreibtischschublade und rief: „Herein!" – „Hallo, Frau Plenske!" Was wollte denn Davids Date von ihr? „Ich konnte mich vorhin zwar für ihre Hilfe gegen diese Nymphomanin bedanken, aber mich vorstellen, konnte ich mich nicht. Ich bin Rokko Kowalski", schelmisch grinsend reichte Rokko ihr die Hand. Lisas Gedanken überschlugen sich – er war vielleicht doch etwas für Frauen. Stopp! Was dachte sie denn da? Sie war doch in Richard verliebt. Naja, man konnte sich ja trotzdem mal umsehen, oder? „Oh, dieses Missverständnis tut mir leid, ich muss Sie wohl verwechselt haben. Aber gut, dass Sie da sind, ich habe einige Fragen in Bezug auf Ihr Konzept."

Rokko fing an, ihr zu erklären, wie die Modenschau ablaufen sollte, allerdings irritierte ihn dieses sanfte Brummen, das eindeutig aus Lisas Schreibtisch kam. „Frau Plenske, vielleicht sollten Sie 'mal nachsehen, woher dieses Geräusch kommt." – „Besser nicht", entgegnete Lisa hochroten Kopfes. Rokko stand auf und wollte etwas am Flipchart erläutern. Lisa nutzte seinen Moment der Ablenkung, um die Schublade erneut zu öffnen und ihr Großes-Mädchen-Spielzeug herauszuholen. Mit dem Gerät in der Hand beugte sie sich unter die Schreibtischplatte und versuchte krampfhaft, es zum Stillstehen zu bringen. Rokko sah, dass Lisa „abgetaucht" war und beugte sich vor, um unter den Schreibtisch sehen zu können. „Frau Plenske, was tun Sie denn da?", fragte er sie sichtlich irritiert. Lisa fühlte sich ertappt und ließ den Vibrator fallen. Der hüpfte Rokko direkt vor die Füße und hörte dann prompt auf zu vibrieren. Zumindest ein Teilsieg, dachte Lisa bei sich, als sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkennen musste, dass Rokko das anatomisch korrekt geformte Etwas aufhob und sich dann aufrichtete. Lisa tat es ihm gleich und sah ihn oberhalb ihrer Schreibtischplatte an. Verwundert und gleichzeitig amüsiert drehte Rokko den Vibrator vor seinem Gesicht. „Also, das ist nicht meiner. Das war ein Geschenk", versuchte Lisa sich zu rechtfertigen und wurde mit jedem Wort röter. „Aha", kommentierte Rokko Lisas Aussage sichtlich erheitert. „Sehen Sie, Frau Plenske, es sind Geräte wie dieses, die dafür sorgen, dass Frauen völlig unrealistische Erwartungen an uns Männer stellen." Rokko hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Lisas Gesichtsfarbe sich noch mehr verdunkeln könnte, aber sie tat es. Lisa begann nervös mit ihren Händen zu spielen. Gott war ihr das peinlich! „Ähm… ja… sehen Sie… also, dieses… dieses Teil… also, es war ein Geschenk, beim Junggesellinnenabschied einer Freundin und wenn ich nicht so betrunken gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich es nicht genommen, aber… also Sie und David… und ich war dann doch… ähm… neugierig… also reinwissenschaftlich neugierig und…" – „So so, reinwissenschaftlich." Rokko konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Diese Frau war einfach zu süß. „Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht so lange, aber vielleicht erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen diesbezüglich etwas zu sagen. Ich verspreche auch hoch und heilig, Sie nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen." Rokko reichte Lisa den Vibrator, den sie sofort in ihrer Schublade verschwinden ließ. „Neben dem reinkörperlichen Aspekt, den dieses Plastikteil vielleicht zu befriedigen vermag, gehören auch Gefühle dazu – zwischenmenschliche Gefühle, meine ich." Lisa nickte, als würde sie 100ig verstehen, was Rokko ihr damit zu sagen versuchte. Dieser atmete durch: „Am besten, Sie erlauben mir, Ihnen zu zeigen, was ich meine." Entschlossen ging er um Lisas Schreibtisch herum und reichte ihr galant den Arm. „Lassen Sie uns zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen beim Mittagessen aufbauen. Was halten Sie davon?", fragte er die völlig überrumpelte Lisa, die nur noch in der Lage war, zu nicken.

Um ins Wolfhardts zu kommen, mussten Lisa und Rokko unweigerlich durch das Foyer. Als Rokko Sophie erblickte, schien er sich noch fester an Lisa zu klammern, deren Arm immer noch bei ihm untergehakt war. Lisas Blick hingegen fiel auf David und einen jungen Mann, der diesmal nun wirklich eine rote Strickjacke trug. Hatte er sein Blinddate doch noch gefunden… Aber Moment mal! Diese Strickjacke kam ihr doch seltsam bekannt vor. So eine hatte sie auch und wenn Bruno an diesem Morgen nicht das halbe Haus unter Wasser gespült hätte, dann hätte sie sie auch angezogen, aber als der Klempner endlich da war, war die Jacke unauffindbar und Lisa „oben ohne" zur Arbeit gegangen. Jetzt „saß" ihre Jacke da und auch der dazugehörige Rücken kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. „Lisa!" David war aufgesprungen. „Darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen? Stell dir vor, er war aus dem gleichen Grund zu spät wie du – Wasserrohrbruch bei ihm Zuhause." ShoeLover drehte sich bei dem Namen „Lisa" entsetzt um und auch Lisas Augen wurden groß: „Bruno? Du bist ShoeLover?" Hochroten Kopfes nickte Bruno. „Und wieso erzählst du deiner kleinen Schwester nichts von deinen Dates?", hakte sie nach. „Aus den gleichen Gründen, warum du mir nicht erzählst, warum du hier am Arm eines gut aussehenden jungen Mannes herumläufst", gab er schon etwas entspannter zurück. „Oh, Herr Kowalski, darf ich Ihnen meinen Bruder vorstellen? Bruno Lehmann. Bruno, das ist Rokko Kowalski, er wollte mir gerade erläutern, warum man keinen Vibrator braucht… ähm… mich zum Essen ausführen." Bruno musterte Rokko von oben bis unten und begann zu grinsen: „Ja, Sie sind definitiv besser als Sex-Spielzeug. David, was hältst du davon, wenn wir mitgehen? Ich hätte auch Hunger und dann können wir uns alle ein bisschen besser kennen lernen." David nickte – er wäre zwar lieber mit Bruno alleine gewesen, aber Rokko und Lisa würden es schon schaffen, sich miteinander zu beschäftigen. Kurz zog er Lisa am Arm zu sich: „Prince Charming-Alarm", raunte er ihr zu. „Bei dir oder bei mir?", gab sie süffisant lächelnd zurück. „Bei uns beiden würde ich mal sagen."

Die vier warteten fröhlich lachend auf den Fahrstuhl. Als sich die Türen endlich öffneten, sprang ein blonder junger Mann mit einem riesigen Blumenstrauß im Arm heraus. Es war Jürgen, der sofort auf den Empfangstresen zusteuerte: „Sabrina, du bist die Frau meines Lebens", begann er seinen mehr als peinlichen Auftritt. „Dieser fiese Bartträger ist doch gar nichts für dich. Ich würde dich auf Händen tragen, weil…" Jürgen räusperte sich und ging auf die Knie: „I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me and I can't get enough of you baby…" Mehr schlecht als recht sang er und kroch ihr auf Knien hinterher, hielt sich sogar verzweifelt an ihrem Bein fest. „Ey du Gartenzwerg. Du machst dich gerade voll zum Klops. Ick will nüscht von dir. Ick werde bald Sabrina von Brahmberg sein." Mitleidig beobachtete Lisa ihren besten Freund und ging dann zu ihm rüber: „Jürgen, bitte, steh doch auf. Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig. Du findest eine, die viel besser für dich ist und die dich auch verdient." Aber Jürgen wollte nicht hören, er war verzweifelt und gekränkt, weil er Sabrina wieder einmal nicht von sich hatte überzeugen können. „Jürgen, ich tue jetzt etwas, wofür du mich in diesem Moment hassen wirst, aber wenn du erst einmal wieder klar denken kannst, wirst du feststellen, dass ich dir keinen größeren Gefallen tun konnte." Entschlossen griff sie zum Telefon: „Sicherheitsdienst? Hier ist Lisa Plenske. Wir haben hier im Foyer ein Problem." David drückte entschlossen ein paar Knöpfe am Telefon, um die Verbindung zu unterbrechen: „Lisa, lass mal. Wir nehmen Jürgen einfach mit zum Essen und dann beruhigt er sich schon." Mit einer scheuchenden Handbewegung trieb er Jürgen, Lisa, Rokko und Bruno in den Fahrstuhl. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen in den Kiosk und essen Hotdog", war das letzte, was Sabrina an diesem Tag von diesem illustreren Trupp zu hören bekam.

6


End file.
